Determination of authenticity of individuals for security applications is currently a post distribution determination of authenticity that rely on artificial intelligence and machine learning algorithms. However, variations in user event history makes it challenging for these approaches to accurately identify users for these applications. Accordingly, there is a need for a way to efficiently and effectively identify authenticity of individuals or entities in real-time.